


Blood Infections

by Kayteebr



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteebr/pseuds/Kayteebr
Summary: It wasn’t without hesitation that Frank came out tonight. In his defense, the moon was full and he was let out unsupervised.Should anything happen to anyone, well, that couldn’t really be blamed on Frank could it?





	Blood Infections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelPunkPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/gifts).



> For the wonderful PastelPunkPrincess on their birthday.
> 
> All my love to you <3

It wasn’t without hesitation that Frank came out tonight. In his defense, the moon was full and he was let out unsupervised.  
Should anything happen to anyone, well, that couldn’t really be blamed on Frank could it?  
Most average twenty two year olds were unpredictable in their own right, not to mention downright unabashed.  
Adding vampirism to the mix certainly wasn’t Frank’s fault. He was born this way, into a cult of modern day blood-suckers, and he knew no different life.  
It didn’t bother him much, the lack of regular human compassion or the missing social interaction. He preferred to be on his own most times, but occasionally he enjoyed letting his fangs loose, metaphorically and literally.  
He was never ashamed of himself like some of his brethren were, never hiding in the shadows totally. Frank saw no point in dwelling on what he was not, instead he embraced what he _was_.  
And what he was could be downright frightening at times when the urge to bleed another person sometimes became too strong.  
He wasn’t out tonight looking to turn anyone, or to hurt anyone at all. Really he was just looking for a good time, maybe a few drinks and a long stroll through New Jersey’s darkest alleyways.  
Maybe he would flash someone his fangs just to frighten them and give Frank a good laugh. That was always a fun evening, but likely not the most intelligent thing he could do tonight.  
So, sure, Frank had hesitated before leaving, wondering if it was really a good idea when he knew that the city was on high alert for vampirism.  
Just over a week ago one had attacked a human family of four in their own home, sucking them dry and leaving them in a pile on their living room floor.  
The public had gotten wind of the tragedy and ordered the vampires to remain quarantined within their community until the investigation into the deaths could be completed.  
The humans knew the vampires existed, but generally they stayed underground and didn’t cause much trouble so they were tolerated. Occasionally, though, someone would go rogue and the hunger would become too much. That’s when the humans would become frightened, rightfully so Frank figured. Some would even carry around a metal rod in their overcoat pockets for fear of being attacked.  
But that’s precisely what happened exactly eight days ago resulting in four innocent people’s lives and a promising young vampire’s immortal life ended with a stake to the heart.  
So no, Frank really shouldn’t be out tonight, but he just couldn’t help himself. Something was calling him up above, on the city streets. And that is where he found himself, in front of a dimly lit club in the center of the city.  
It wasn’t a place that respectable people would find themselves in at just passed midnight on a Saturday evening, and for that Frank was glad.  
He wasn’t looking for a fight or to hook up, just to get away from the constant nagging of his superiors to ‘be careful’ and ‘stay inside’ and ‘don’t fuck shit up’.  
Right, ok, because Frank could totally follow _that_.  
Once he was inside he was instantly hit with a cloud of smoke that nearly made him gag, the dense humidity hitting him from cheap fog machines in the nostrils.  
He waded through the fairly young crowd, most dressed in tight clothing, black mostly, covered in chains a piercings. Frank would fit in fine here.  
He hit the bar within a few moments, the smoke clearing finally as a path opened up between him and the marble countertop. He turned his back to the bar, his elbows resting casually on the counter as he waiting for the bartender to take notice of his presence.  
He scanned the crowd quickly, looking for anyone who might peak his interest. It still remained that he wasn’t looking to hook up or to feed, just to have some fun. Maybe dance with someone, he thought. Someone he could frustrate sexually and then leave cold and unfulfilled before vanishing into the night. Vampires were excellent at mind games.  
“Hey buddy. What’s your drink?” Someone from behind him called, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
“Oh sorry. Uh, scotch. Rocks.” He replied, scratching at his inked wrist. Alcohol was one thing he never understood, unfortunately.  
Being an undead character meant alcohol had no effect on you. It was purely for aesthetic. Frank knew it would look sketchy should he be in a bar without any drink in his hand, so for keeping up appearances he would hold something cold and strong.  
“Seven fifty.” The bartender said as he passed Frank the drink, the cold glass in Frank’s hand having no effect on his unfeeling flesh whatsoever.  
Frank passed him a ten, walking away before he could collect the change. Money held no weight in the vampire community and it was only used as a commodity in the human world; it had no value to Frank.  
He waded through the crowd, eyes scanning vaguely over the mass of sweaty, dancing people.  
The smell was intoxicating to Frank, that’s one thing that was unmistakable to him. The sweet, salty smell of people shuffling up against each other, sticky and tipsy.  
He took a moment to just inhale, close his eyes and take in the atmosphere. It didn’t last long though, as someone bumped him from behind, shoving his knees forward and into another person, his drink splashing onto his pants.  
“Fuck…” he mumbled, righting himself and turning around, a scowl on his face. “What the hell man?” He shouted, completely losing his cool already, something he really hadn’t wanted to do.  
“Oh man I’m so sorry.” The man uttered, an embarrassed look on his face, teeth scraping nervously at his bottom lip. “Uh, napkins…” He mumbled, his hands searching his pockets. Frank took a deep breath and shoved his now half empty glass in the man’s hands as he took off swiftly for the bathroom.  
He shoved the door open, nearly hitting someone as they were exiting. Frank slammed his fists down on the dirtied sink, looking into the mirror to reveal a stain that looked suspiciously like he had pissed himself.  
“Fucking fantastic.” He exclaimed, reaching for the paper towel dispenser. The door swung open then, the man from earlier walking in tentatively, still holding Frank’s drink.  
“I’m really sorry, man. I’m fucking clumsy.” He shot Frank a toothy grin, fingers tracing the condensation on the glass.  
Frank just grunted in response, too busy trying, and failing, to pat his pants dry.  
“Can I, uh, buy you a drink? To make up for it?” He questioned. Any normal person would be elated with that, but for Frank it was a moot point. He felt nothing, and a drink would help nobody. Well, except maybe this guy who was visibly uncomfortable.  
“No. It’s alright.” Frank said finally, disposing of the damp towel in the garbage.  
“Really, I insist…” He continued but Frank cut him off.  
“I said it’s fine.” Frank cleared his throat, coming to stand in front of him. He took him in, his appearance, his smell.  
He still looked around the bathroom nervously, eyes switching from the tiled walls to the dirty ground. He smelled like saccharine, smoky and fragrant. He eyed him carefully, taking note of his glassy hazel eyes and stringy black hair.  
“What’s your name?” Frank questioned, one eyebrow raised as he gazed over him.  
He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, a hand coming up behind his neck to scratch at his pale skin. “It’s, uh, Gerard.” He mumbled. “Yours?”  
“Frank.” He replied simply.  
Gerard nodded then, his hand outstretching the drink back to Frank. “Don’t forget this.”  
But Frank shook his head. “Keep it. You look like you need it more than I do.”  
Gerard chuckled, taking the glass up to his mouth and downing the dark alcohol in one quick swig. “I really do.”  
Frank grabbed the glass from Gerard and laid it on the bathroom sink and turned to head for the door, Gerard on his heels. “Sorry again!” He yelled over the murmur of the crowd once they exited.  
“It’s fine! I overreacted!” Frank yelled back. “Wanna grab a smoke?!”  
Gerard nodded, forgoing words and followed Frank through the thick of the crowd and out the heavy metal door.  
It was cooler out than Frank had remembered it being when he arrived, and the air smelled crisp and clean. That was one thing he loved about the human world, the smell and feeling of fresh, cold air on his skin.  
All the vampires had was dark, dirt covered tunnels and brick under-buildings.  
Gerard lit up, taking short drags of his cigarette while Frank did the same. “You don’t seem like the kind of guy who usually hangs out here.” Frank declared earning a smirk from Gerard.  
“You’ve got that right. My brother dragged me out.”  
Frank hummed, twirling the cigarette in between his fingers. “Yeah, me neither.”  
Gerard let that linger for a few moments, and Frank quietly awaited his response. He could see him contemplating his next move, how his bottom lip twitched, his hands fumbled in and out of his pockets.  
“So.” He finally said. “What _are_ you doing here?”  
Frank laughed at that, taking a drag and turning to look towards Gerard. “Looking for a guy like you, I guess.”  
Gerard audibly swallowed and patted out his cigarette on the brick wall. “I have a place about five minutes from here.”  
Frank smiled. “Perfect.”

Frank really _hadn’t_ been looking to hook up with anyone. Gerard seemed harmless enough, however, and to be more than forthright, it had been _way_ longer than Frank would like to admit.  
So, in all honesty, the way Frank was pushing Gerard up against the cool stone wall outside his apartment was nothing more than sheer happenstance.  
At least, that’s what Frank would tell you.  
“I never do this.” Gerard panted through bruising kisses.  
Frank hummed up against the skin of his neck, brute teeth biting none too gently at the skin. “That’s what they all say.”  
Gerard let out a whine, his body nearly going limp, only Frank’s hands on his biceps keeping him steady. “No, really. I’ve never…done this.” Gerard said, clearing his throat.  
Frank removed his lips from Gerard’s warm skin and locked eyes with him. “Oh…but I mean you’ve…”  
“Yes. I’ve had sex before.” Gerard laughed. “Just never, you know, like this.”  
Frank smirked and ran a hand through Gerard’s black locks. “You should be careful. You never know what kind of people you might bring home.” Frank winked and pulled Gerard by the hand through the building door.  
“This one.” Gerard huffed, and led Frank to a blue door on the far left. Gerard fumbled with the keys for a moment before finally getting the door to swing open, Frank on his tail.  
Frank slipped his hands around Gerard’s waist, behind him, as Gerard shut the door, his lips re-attaching themselves to the porcelain of Gerard’s neck.  
He could feel the warm pulse just under the thin layer of skin. So easy, so accessible, for him to sink his teeth into.  
“Bedroom.” Gerard gasped as Frank began to nip at the skin making him shudder.  
Frank followed him down the hall to a dark room, Gerard’s bed in the middle unmade and messy. Frank spared no second as he pushed Gerard down roughly on his back, coming to climb on top of him, hands taking their place on either side of Gerard’s head.  
Frank kept biting and sucking on Gerard’s neck leaving purple bruises in his wake.  
“Fuck…that feels so fucking good.” Gerard whined, hips bucking up of their own accord. Frank licked lightly at the flesh, feeling the blood rushing underneath his tongue.  
He could feel himself starting to lose control, his teeth begging to extend and pierce the skin.  
“Fuck…fucking _fuck me_.” Gerard gasped, pulling at Frank’s shirt.  
Frank hesitantly removed his lips and sat up, pulling his shirt off with one swift motion as Gerard copied him. He fumbled with his belt buckle, staring intensely at Gerard signaling him to do the same. Gerard hesitated however, more slowly unbuttoning his pants and squinting his eyes.  
“Frank…” Gerard whispered, his hands stilling. “Your eyes…”  
Frank felt himself go wide eyed, swallowing quickly. _Fuck_. His fucking eyes must be red. He could feel himself losing control and he didn’t do anything about it.  
“Don’t freak out…” Frank stated, rubbing at his eyes even though he knew it was useless.  
Gerard didn’t say anything, just sat up and placed his face across from Frank’s. He stared at him intently before placing a hand on Frank’s cheek, rubbing lightly at the skin.  
“Let me see them.” He said finally.  
“What?” Frank questioned, impossibly stunned.  
“You’re a vampire. You have to be.” Gerard said simply. “I want to see them.”  
Frank shook his head. “You’re fucking kidding me, right?”  
But Gerard nodded, his thumb tracing Frank’s bottom lip lightly. “Let me see your fangs, Frank.”  
And Frank was completely powerless to that. An attractive, ready to fuck guy that was not only ok with him being a vampire, but actually wanted to see his fangs.  
He caved, extending his fangs with a sigh of relief, his eyes glowing red in the dark room. Gerard placed his fingers just at the edge of one of them, the sharp point piercing the tip of his finger, blood pooling there.  
Frank shuddered feeling flesh against his teeth, feeling Gerard’s warm body beneath him.  
“Fuck me.” Gerard said, and Frank had every intention of complying.  
Both pairs of pants were pooled at the bottom of the bed in no time at all, Frank snaking his hands down Gerard’s warm hips, hands stopping just shy of his cock.  
“What do you want, Gerard?” Frank asked slyly as he lifted Gerard’s hips, all the time his mouth peppering hard kisses on his stomach.  
“Please…” Gerard begged, his cock leaking already. “Please, Frank.”  
Frank took one finger into his mouth, sucking dirtily, putting on a show for Gerard who could only whimper below him.  
“Is this what you want?” Frank asked again, his finger coming down to reach underneath Gerard, nudging gently at his opening. Gerard moaned, lifting his hips automatically and nodding quickly.  
“Tell me.” Frank demanded, circling his entrance, teasing him.  
“I want you to fuck me, please!” Gerard begged, writhing underneath him as Frank pushed his finger in roughly.  
“So fucking tight…” Frank commented, his tongue coming down to lick a stripe from base to tip of Gerard’s cock. Gerard whined, his hips shifting on Frank’s hand, pushing so that Frank would finger him deeper.  
“So eager, baby. Don’t want to hurt you.” Frank said honestly. He didn’t if he was being truthful, as much as he wanted to sink his teeth into that beautiful flesh.  
“Please…I’m ready.” Gerard begged.  
Frank eyed him curiously, but removed his finger slowly beside himself.  
“Uh…condom?” Frank questioned.  
Gerard shook his head, biting his lip as realization struck him that he had none.  
“Fuck…uh…”  
Frank lifted one of Gerard’s legs, throwing it over his shoulder and lining up with Gerard’s entrance. “It’s a good thing vampires are undead then isn’t it? We can’t carry or pass diseases.”  
Gerard moaned as he felt the blunt head of Frank’s cock start to push into him, the burn mixed with pleasure overcoming him.  
“Fuck…” Frank groaned as he pushed in to the hilt, waiting for Gerard to give him the ok.  
Gerard shifted, his hips wiggling into just the right position, adjusting to the intrusion. “Ok, go. Fuck me.”  
Frank pulled out quickly, thrusting back in just as hard making Gerard’s cock bounce with the motion. He took strong hold of Gerard’s legs, pushing them forward so that Frank could be face to face with him.  
He pushed in deeper, rolling his hips with each motion. Gerard writhed underneath him, moaning and crying out Frank’s name.  
Frank held him down, Gerard’s hands placed above his head as Frank thrusted harder and harder.  
“So fucking tight…” Frank cried. He smashed his lips into Gerard’s and tugged at his bottom lip, his fangs drawing blood.  
“Shit…” He stuttered. “Sorry…” But Gerard shook his head.  
“No…do it again. Please.” He begged, licking at the blood on his lips. Frank couldn’t say no to an offer like that and promptly dragged his teeth along Gerard’s lips.  
He kissed him hard, the taste of blood swirling in both of their mouths, Frank swallowing the delicious sounds Gerard was making.  
“Bite me” Gerard said bluntly, making Frank sputter his motions.  
“I can’t…” He said in between slowing thrusts, but Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank’s waist feeling the tip of his cock hit that perfect spot.  
“Please, Frank…I want to feel you.”  
Frank swallowed hard, his hips begging to slam harder, his cock aching inside of Gerard’s heat.  
“Ok…ok.” He said finally. “Don’t move or I could hurt you.” Frank demanded and Gerard nodded.  
Gently, Frank placed his teeth over Gerard’s pulse point, the warm sensation making his hips snap forward.  
“Are you sure?” Frank questioned one last time, his teeth _so fucking close_ to the vein.  
“Yes, yes! Just fucking bite me already!” Gerard whined, craning his neck for Frank to have better access.  
He sunk his teeth into the flesh, blood pooling in his mouth as he started to thrust again.  
Frank felt like his skin was on fire, the feeling of Gerard’s blood filling him up, white flares in front of his eyes.  
He slammed back in, hearing Gerard shouting in the distance, warm liquid spurting between them as Gerard came. Everything sounded quieter, yet louder at the same time.  
The only things Frank could distinguish were the sensations of tight, tight heat on his cock and sparks hitting his skin.  
He came with a shout, his tongue licking at the wound on Gerard’s neck, his hips pounding forward.  
As he came back to, he placed his head in the curve of Gerard’s neck, feeling his rapid heartbeat pulse below him.  
That was good, he hadn’t killed him.  
“Fuck….Frank…” Gerard panted, hands roaming Frank’s bare back. “That was…”  
“Incredible.” Frank finished for him.  
“You didn’t…turn me or anything right?” Gerard asked hesitantly.  
Frank smirked, prying himself from his spot on top of Gerard to lay next to him. “No. That would be no fun. I like you with blood; alive.”  
Frank could feel Gerard smile against him. “Then we’ll be doing this again, then.”  
Frank smirked at that. “You fucking bet we will.”


End file.
